Angel Of Mine
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Austria plays his music at night and Prussia gets turned on."Soft hands roamed his chest as his hand wondered around the brown locks and every once in a while he give a slight tug, making the other man moan and wiggle his hips hard against him." Smut.


Title: Angel of Mine 

Show: APH 

Pairing: Prussia/Austria 

Summary: Soft hands roamed his chest as his hand wondered around the brown locks and every once in a while he give a slight tug, making the other man moan and wiggle his hips hard against him. Smut. 

Rating: T 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I made no money off of this. I just write for the love of the pairing and the fans. 

Notes: this thought came to me of Austria playing his violin in the nude as the moonlight, window and the wind plays in the background. I wanted Prussia to wake up and watch his angel play such beautiful music. It's supposed to be a sweet, artistic moment between them. I want Austria to be beautiful and normal in his room, playing his feeling in the middle of the night. Just something so surreal and emotional and beautiful! I listen to why too much violin music…. the FMA song: Kyoudai really it's a wonderful song, so sad and beautiful

My super best friend BETA this story. She is my editor and she doesn't get paid! How awesome is that? I get free work out of her and she gets nothing…hahaaahaaa…No, I'm kidding. No really, she's awesome and we live together so, I bet she will ask me to buy her some stuff and whatnot. Like a Wiz hat from D. or a plushy or something. Trust me, she gets paid!

But I just wanted to say. I love you, super best friend and thank you!

~~OOoOOoOOo~~~~~

Slowly the sounds of music filtered into Gilbert's mind, stirring him from his peaceful slumber. Normally he would demand that whomever the person was, to stop doing what they were doing, but when he rolled over in bed and looked to his left, his breath caught in his throat as his voice died away.

Instead he stared at the man standing by the window as the moonlight playing softly on the smooth nude body of the violinist. His brown hair slightly covered his eyes as his hands danced across the strings playing a song of his very soul. His right hand glided gracefully across the neck of the violin as his left hand drew the bow to the melody of his emotions. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and steady. His hips swayed slightly, enticingly, to the high notes that cried with sincere emotions.

All Gilbert could do was stared at the Austrian. Watch as the wind blow against his brown locks, making them move out of place against his neck or his cheek. The curtains swayed hiding some of the moonlight from Gilbert. But it didn't matter. Because the moonlight that played on his lover was enough. It was enough for him to realize how beautiful the other man was. Yes, he had known that Roderick was beautiful but this? This beauty before him is another being. A beauty that no one could surpass, not even an angel.

No, that wasn't true.

Roderick is an angel.

Roderick is an angel that could steal his heart if he wasn't careful. Truthfully he wasn't sure if the other man had stolen it already.

Slowly Gilbert sat up in bed watching the way Roderick moved and how the sounds of the violin carried across the room in soft patterns. He felt his heart silently beating faster against his ribcage with each delicate pull of the bow. He watched his lover bearing his emotions out to the moon. His nude lover didn't even know that he woke up him with his playing. But he didn't mind it so much, for he got to listen to the soft melodies.

The song itself sounded beautiful, sad even. Like there was a sadness that the composer is trying to figure out. Like the feelings he tries to hide away. Denying his true self. Like he is telling himself to open his eyes and realize what he needs to see. Maybe it was just the Prussian that felt that in his music. Maybe the song didn't have a deep meaning but to sound beautiful. Maybe it was he, Gilbert, himself that felt like he was denying his feelings. Feelings of desire, of Roderick and of what he truly wants.

All he knew for sure was that he couldn't take his eyes off of the Austrian. Gilbert had to remind himself to keep breathing.

A few moments later the music stopped, ending in one swift movement of his hand as it twist, causing a vibrations on sound through only one string. The sound sent Goosebumps up and sown his body. Making his heart beat to quicken and jump in pleasure.

Roderick, still standing there with his eyes closed. Gilbert watches him take a deep breath before he slowly lowers his violin.

Gilbert's swallows a lump in his throat as Roderick slowly turns to him, the violin hung loosely in his hands. His face smiles down at him on the bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

With that he walks over to his desk, replacing his violin in its case.

"Nah, nothing...can disturb me…I'm Prussia! I'm awesome!" he grins, hoping that Roderick wouldn't turn back to see how much he is blushing.

"Well, you sleep like a rock, so I thought maybe it will be alright to play." he said. Making his way back to bed.

Gilbert still sat, looked to his lover as he lay down. The Austrian didn't look over at him, but he noticed a light blush on his face and before he could stop himself he snickered. Roderick glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You fool! What is so funny?" he huffed.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it." he waved him off. " I liked the music you played. You know, you look sexy standing there in nude by the window." a fox like grin appeared on his face as the blush grew.

He watched as Roderick pulled the covers higher up to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Gilbert was not going to have that.

He reached out his hands and yanked the covers down as he lean in close to Roerich's lips.

"I'm not laughing or teasing you. You. Are. Sexy! An angel really! You have to be if you can still blush like that after being with me for years." He chuckled lightly.

He looked into his lovers eyes, starring at the man that made his heart both race and boil in love, hate and passion.

He felt a hand on the back of his neck as the hand pulled him down to soft lips. Gilbert's strong lips moved against soft ones. What started out as soft grew. Suddenly Roderick's tongue slipped past his lips, the tongue moved in and out of his mouth, and licked his lips tenderly. Desire took over and Gilbert rolled the Austrian on top of him. Soft hands roamed his chest as his own hand wondered around the brown locks and every once in a while he give a slight tug, making the other man moan and wiggle his hips hard against him. His other hand fondled and caressed Roderick's ass. Gilbert grinned up at his lover.

Roderick knew how to drive him wild.

Oh his sweet, sexy angel.


End file.
